A fugitiva e o universitário
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Fic de comemoração à volta das férias! Keitarô abriga uma fugitiva na pensão, sem as garotas saberem. O problema é que ela é a irmã de Naru e quer vingança por algo que a ruiva fez a ela 5 anos atrás, mandando-a para a cadeia. O que será? KeitarôxOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**A fugitiva e o universitário**

**Capítulo 1.**

17 horas. Pensão Hinata. Keitarô, Naru e Mutsumi estudavam juntos no quarto do primeiro, enquanto as meninas assistiam televisão na sala.

Entretanto, uma notícia repentina interrompeu o programa que as garotas assistiam.

**Kitsune: ***resmungando* Que hora pra passar noticiário. Se ainda fosse anúncio de corrida de cavalos...

**Todas: ***gota* ...

**Repórter: **Atenção para um comunicado urgente: sete presos escaparam do presídio de Kanagawa. Se vi algum deles, ligue imediatamente para a polícia.

Os rostos e o primeiro nome dos presidiários apareceu na tela. Kitsune ficou pálida ao notar entre as fotos o rosto de uma mulher muito familiar para ela.

**Kitsune: **Não...

**Shinobu: ***preocupada* Algum problema, Kitsune?

Antes de Kitsune responder, um grito foi ouvido.

**Grito: **SUA BESTA TARADA!

Não foi necessário ir olhar para saber que Naru havia dado um soco em Keitarô por este ter bancado o pervertido (ou qualquer outra coisa que ele tenha feito), antes do mesmo sair voando como sempre.

**Kanako: ***veia na testa* _Toda vez que ela faz isso com o meu irmão, dá vontade de dar um soco nela de volta!_

**Kitsune: **Eu já volto.

Kitsune levantou do sofá e foi para o quarto de Keitarô, onde só Naru estava estudando no momento.

**Kitsune: ***confusa* Ué, a garota-tartaruga não estava aqui também?

**Naru: **Ela foi buscar um pouco de chá.

**Kitsune: **Ótimo, pois preciso falar com você a sós.

**Naru: ***preocupada* Algo grave?

**Kitsune: **Gravíssimo: Nariko escapou!

Como Kitsune esperava, Naru também ficou pálida ao ouvir isso.

**Naru: ***assustada* O-onde ouviu isso?

**Kitsune: **Acabou de dar na televisão. Entre os sete prisioneiros que fugiram da cadeia, estava Nariko.

**Naru: ***tremendo* Agora sim eu tenho motivos pra temer minha irmã mais velha.

Uma hora mais tarde, num bar, Keitarô bebia mais uma cerveja. Havia "aterrissado" bem na frente do bar depois de levar um soco de Naru outra vez.

De tão deprimido que estava, foi o único a não perceber que uma mulher entrou correndo no bar e fechou a porta com uma batida, como se estivesse fugindo de algo.

**Mulher: ***indo até o barman* Kai, preciso me esconder!

**Kai: ***olhando-a de cima a baixo* Eu não tenho dúvidas disso.

A mulher tinha cabelos vermelhos, que chegavam até a cintura e estavam um pouco sujos de terra, olhos castanhos, um corpo de dar inveja até em Kitsune e usava um macacão laranja de presidiária.

**Kai: ***estendendo uma camiseta* Pode colocar isso por cima do macacão, mas acho que isso não será o suficiente para te esconder.

A mulher ficou preocupada, mas ao ver Keitarô, que continuava deprimido no balcão, teve uma ideia e foi até ele, ao mesmo tempo que amarrava um lenço na própria cabeça.

**Mulher: ***tocando no ombro de Keitarô* Ei rapaz, pode ficar de pé?

Keitarô, sem olhar pra ela, ficou de pé, achando que a voz era de algum valentão que o mandou levantar. Imagina o susto que ele levou quando uma mulher, que ele nunca tinha visto antes, o enlaçou pelo pescoço e o beijou na boca?

Ao mesmo tempo, os policiais entraram no bar e perguntaram ao barman se algum presidiário havia entrado no local, o que ele negou. Mas mesmo depois dos policiais se retirarem, a mulher só parou de beijar Keitarô quando lhe faltou ar nos pulmões.

**Mulher: ***ofegante e levemente corada* _Uau! Tinha esquecido como era beijar um cara._

**Keitarô: ***chocado e com a mão na boca* _Quem é essa mulher? Nenhuma garota me beijou desse jeito antes, nem mesmo a Narusegawa!_

* * *

><p>Finalmente eu voltei de minhas férias na praia e poderei escrever as fanfics. Essa é uma ideia nova, sendo o casal KeitarôxOC. Espero que gostem.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Depois daquela confusão toda, Keitarô e a mulher saíram juntos do bar.

**Mulher: ***um pouco constrangida* Desculpe por ter te agarrado daquele jeito. Foi a única maneira que encontrei pra me esconder dos tiras.

**Keitarô: **Tá, mas por que eu? Por que não outro cara qualquer?

**Mulher: **Você era o único de óculos.

Keitarô não entendeu, mas também não perguntou. Entretanto, mesmo ela sendo uma fugitiva da polícia, estava surpreso por não estar com medo dela.

**Keitarô: **Você não me disse seu nome.

**Mulher: **Você também não me disse o seu.

**Keitarô: **Perdão. Sou Keitarô Urashima.

**Mulher: ***surpresa* Urashima? Parente da gerente da pensão Hinata, Hinata Urashima?

**Keitarô:** Ela é minha avó, mas atualmente eu sou o gerente. E de onde você conhece a pensão Hinata?

**Mulher: **Eu morava lá antes de ser presa injustamente, há 5 anos. Só agora escapei da prisão.

**Keitarô: **Injustamente? Foi presa por algo que não fez?

**Mulher: **Sim. Até hoje quero provar minha inocência e colocar o verdadeiro criminoso atrás das grades.

**Keitarô: **Tomara que consiga. Aliás, acabou não me dizendo seu nome.

**Mulher: **Sou Nariko Narusegawa.

**Keitarô: ***chocado* N-Narusegawa? Você é parente da Naru?

**Nariko: ***séria* Infelizmente, sim. Sou a irmã mais velha dela, com 4 anos a mais.

**Keitarô: **4 anos? Então você tem... 24 anos? É dois anos mais velha do que eu!

**Nariko: **Hum... nem parece que você tem 22 anos.

**Keitarô: **Pra onde você vai agora?

**Nariko: **Sinceramente, eu não sei.

**Keitarô: **Se quiser, eu posso te esconder na pensão.

**Nariko: ***chocada* Mas você acabou de me conhecer, Keitarô! Por que está querendo me ajudar?

**Keitarô: **Porque você me inspira muito mais confiança que a maioria das garotas da pensão.

Nariko deu um sorriso leve e aceitou, antes de irem à pensão. Como Keitarô havia deixado a janela de seu quarto aberta, e as garotas estavam todas jantando, não foi difícil entrar na pensão com Nariko.

**Keitarô: **Espere aqui. Eu vou ver se consigo um pouco de comida.

**Nariko: **Tá.

Keitarô saiu do quarto e foi para a cozinha, surpreendendo as meninas. Afinal, ele não havia entrado pela porta da frente.

**Sarah: **Como é que você entrou, idiota? Nem ouvimos o barulho da porta da frente!

**Keitarô: **Entrei pela janela do meu quarto. _E não era só por causa da Nariko. A última coisa que eu queria era encarar vocês._

**Shinobu: **Eu fiz seu jantar, sempai.

**Keitarô: **Obrigado, Shinobu-chan. *pegando o jantar* Se importa se eu comer no quarto? Tenho que estudar.

**Shinobu: **Fique a vontade, sempai.

Keitarô agradeceu, antes de ir para o quarto.

**Naru: ***desconfiada* Que estranho! Mesmo numa véspera de prova, ele sempre janta aqui na cozinha!

**Mutsumi: **Ele deve estar se esforçando bastante, Naru. Não precisa se preocupar com ele.

**Naru: ***indignada* Quem disse que estou preocupada com esse idiota? Ele que faça o que quiser! Não estou nem aí.

No quarto de Keitarô...

**Keitarô: ***estendendo o jantar* Aqui. Não é muito, mas dá pra nós dois.

**Nariko: **Valeu, Keitarô.

Os dois se sentaram na mesa de estudo de Keitarô e dividiram o jantar.

**Nariko: **Só por curiosidade, Keitarô, quem são as moradoras dessa pensão?

**Keitarô: **Eu tenho as fichas delas. Só um instante.

Keitarô se levantou, pegou as fichas das garotas numa gaveta e as entregou para Nariko, que deu uma olhada.

**Nariko: **Muita coisa mudou na pensão. Antes de eu ser presa, as únicas moradoras eram minha irmã e Kitsune. *séria* Pelas fichas, elas ainda moram na pensão. *notando algo* Motoko Aoyama?

**Keitarô: **Conhece ela?

**Nariko: **Não. Mas conheço Tsuruko Aoyama, uma das poucas visitas que recebi na prisão. Ela também é uma das poucas que sabe se sou inocente. Motoko é a irmã dela, não é?

**Keitarô: **Sim, mas bem diferente da irmã. Tem o pavio curto e odeia homens. Sofro muito nas mãos dela, embora não tanto quanto nas mãos da Narusegawa. *cobrindo a boca* Ops, perdão. Não quis ofender sua irmã e...

**Nariko: **Não precisa se desculpar. Naru merece até os piores insultos da face da terra.

Keitarô notou que Nariko havia ficado com um olhar zangado, mas resolveu falar sobre isso com ela mais tarde.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Como Keitarô sempre tinha que ir à Toudai de manhã, Nariko normalmente ficava sozinha, então ela aproveitava e adiantava as tarefas dele. No final, ela as terminava muito rápido e, antes das 10 horas da manhã, metade já estava feita.

As meninas estranhavam isso, pois como as tarefas podiam estar prontas se Keitarô não ficava na pensão durante a manhã? Entretanto, apesar de estranharem, não iam perguntar a ele. Afinal, as tarefas não eram da conta delas, então não estavam nem aí pro jeito que Keitarô as fazia.

Depois de uma semana que Nariko estava escondida na pensão, e as garotas ainda não sabiam disso, algo aconteceu. A Toudai havia cancelado a aula e Keitarô voltou para casa, enquanto Naru e Mutsumi iam ao shopping. Entretanto, ao resolver aproveitar que as meninas não estavam em casa e ir às fontes termais, Keitarô acabou pegando Nariko lá dentro.

**Keitarô: **AAAAAHHHHH!

**Nariko: ***virando-se* Huh?

**Keitarô: ***tapando os olhos* PERDÃO, PERDÃO, PERDÃO! POR FAVOR, NÃO ME BATA!

**Nariko: ***gota* Pra que todo esse escândalo? Tá agindo como se nunca tivesse visto uma garota nua antes.

**Keitarô: ***um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda com as mãos nos olhos* Claro que já vi... e apanhei em todas as vezes.

**Nariko: **Eu não vou bater em você. Na prisão, o banho era misto, então ser vista nua no banho não é problema pra mim. E quer tirar as mãos dos olhos? Eu não sou tão feia assim!

Keitarô tirou as mãos dos olhos e entrou na água, antes dele e Nariko ficarem de costas um para o outro. Um silêncio se instalou entre eles, até Nariko quebrá-lo.

**Nariko: **Keitarô, eu sei que posso parecer intrometida, mas... por que você tentou a Toudai quatro vezes? Não podia ter tentado outra universidade depois que foi reprovado pela primeira vez?

**Keitarô: **Infelizmente, não. Quando eu era pequeno, lá pelos 5 anos, fiz uma promessa aqui na pensão com uma garotinha, sobre irmos juntos para a Toudai quando crescêssemos. E a família Urashima nunca quebra uma promessa, então eu não desisti da Toudai e continuei tentando, até entrar na quarta tentativa.

**Nariko: **E quem é essa garotinha pra quem você fez essa promessa?

**Keitarô: **Foi uma promessa que fiz há tanto tempo que não me lembro do nome e nem do rosto dela, mas suspeito que seja sua irmã, Naru. Até me declarei pra ela antes de ir para os Estados Unidos, há quase um ano, mas até hoje ela não me respondeu.

**Nariko: ***séria* Não estou surpresa. Ao contrário de mim, Naru era popular, mas sempre enrolou os caras que se declaravam pra ela.

**Keitarô: **Eu sei. Kitsune até contou que ela própria tinha que dar os recados por Narusegawa para os garotos. *sacando algo* Espera aí! Como assim "ao contrário de mim"?

**Nariko: **Eu não era popular, Keitarô. Quando era adolescente, tinha o cabelo curto, usava aparelho e um par de óculos enorme. Atraía os garotos por minha simpatia, e não pela minha beleza, como a Naru fazia. Mesmo assim, quando um garoto era a fim de mim e eu não retribuía, não ficava enrolando por três semanas, e muito menos deixava alguém dar o recado em meu lugar! Ao todo, tive três namorados em toda a minha vida, sendo que um deles foi na cadeia.

**Keitarô: **Você tem raiva da Narusegawa por que ela era mais bonita que você na adolescência?

**Nariko: ***indignada* Claro que não! Eu tenho raiva dela porque foi por causa dela que eu fui mandada para a cadeia.

**Keitarô: ***surpreso* Como assim? O que aconteceu?

**Nariko: ***suspirando* Quando Naru e eu éramos mais novas, muitos rapazes visitavam a pensão, e Naru gostava da atenção deles, apesar dos foras que dava neles. Entretanto, eu era rival dela na conquista, mesmo que eu fosse apenas simpática com os garotos, e ela não gostava disso. Então, ela armou pra cima de mim quando uma milionária foi passar uns dias na pensão.

**Keitarô: **O que ela fez?

**Nariko: **Ela pegou algumas joias preciosas da mulher e colocou no meio das minhas coisas, como se eu tivesse sido acusada de roubo. A mulher chamou a polícia e, como eu já era maior de idade, fui para a cadeia. Naru não disse que havia sido ela, mas eu sei que foi. Eu vi, enquanto era levada, que Naru tinha um sorriso malvado estampado na face. Se, pelo menos, eu pudesse provar que ela era a verdadeira culpada...

**Keitarô: **Quanto tempo de cadeia você pegou?

**Nariko: **7 anos. Se não tivesse fugido, ainda faltaria 2 anos. Ainda bem que um dos presos teve a ideia de explodir o muro da cadeia, pois eu não aguentava mais ficar lá. Só olhar pro meu corpo dá pra imaginar as torturas que fizeram comigo.

Keitarô, ao olhar pra Nariko, soube logo que a garota havia sofrido muito, pois haviam cicatrizes em boa parte do corpo dela.

**Keitarô: **Hum... você disse que Tsuruko era sua amiga e acreditava em sua inocência, não?

**Nariko: **Sim, por quê?

**Keitarô: ***sorriso maroto* Vem comigo. Eu tive uma ideia.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Nariko seguiu Keitarô até o telefone, ambos ainda só de toalha. Como eram os únicos na pensão naquele momento, não se importaram muito.

**Nariko: **Pra quem você vai ligar?

**Keitarô: **Pra Tsuruko, ué! Ela pode ser uma grande ajuda pra provar sua inocência. Claro que vamos ter que contar a ela que você está aqui.

Keitarô discou o número da escola Shinmei-Ryu e logo alguém atendeu. Para a sorte de Keitarô, era justamente quem ele estava procurando.

**Tsuruko: **Alô?

**Keitarô: **Tsuruko? Sou eu: Keitarô Urashima. Lembra-se de mim?

**Tsuruko: **Claro que sim. O ex-noivo falso de minha irmã.

Como estava no viva-voz, Nariko acabou ouvindo o que Tsuruko disse e estranhou, ao mesmo tempo que Keitarô ficava com uma "gota" na cabeça.

**Tsuruko: **Qual é o motivo da ligação? Algum problema com minha irmã?

**Keitarô: **Não, é outra coisa. Conhece Nariko Narusegawa?

Um silêncio se instalou do outro lado da linha, até Tsuruko Se pronunciar novamente.

**Tsuruko: **Sim. Ela é minha melhor amiga, que acabou presa injustamente aos 19 anos. Soube que ela fugiu recentemente da cadeia, embora eu não saiba pra onde ela foi. Mas porque a pergunta? Conhece ela também?

**Keitarô: **Não só o conheço como ela está bem aqui ao meu lado.

**Nariko: **E aí, amiga?

**Tsuruko: ***chocada* N-Nariko? É você mesma?

**Nariko: **Sim. Conheci Keitarô em minha fuga e atualmente estou escondida na pensão Hinata. Preciso de sua ajuda para provar minha inocência.

Ela contou a mesma história que havia contado para Keitarô sobre sua irmã ser a verdadeira responsável por sua prisão.

**Tsuruko: ***tom frio* Nunca esperei que sua irmã fosse capaz de uma coisa dessas. Se isso for verdade, terei prazer em ajudá-la, Nariko. Pra conversarmos melhor, por que você e o Urashima-san não vem pra cá?

**Nariko: ***surpresa* Ir pra Kyoto?

**Tsuruko: **Exatamente. Venham o mais breve que puderem, está bem?

Tanto Nariko quanto Keitarô concordaram, antes de se despedirem e desligarem o telefone.

**Keitarô: **Só tem um pequeno problema: se sair na rua, as pessoas vão te reconhecer. Sei quem pode te ajudar com um disfarce, mas também teria que contar a ela sobre você.

**Nariko: **De quem se trata?

**Keitarô: **Minha irmã, Kanako Urashima.

**Nariko: **Acho que não será um problema ela ficar sabendo. Pelo que notei discretamente, ela também não gosta de minha irmã.

**Keitarô: **Boa ideia. Vou contar para ela.

Na hora do almoço, Keitarô pediu pra falar com Kanako em particular, o que esta não recusou. Claro que Naru ficou desconfiada.

**Naru: **Peraí, seu pervertido! O que de tão importante você tem pra falar com a Kanako que não pode ser na nossa frente?

Keitarô ia inventar uma desculpa, mas Kanako falou primeiro.

**Kanako: **Isso é uma conversa entre irmãos, e se o mano quer privacidade, ele vai TER privacidade.

Kanako seguiu Keitarô pra fora da cozinha e ambos foram para o quarto. Ao ver Nariko, Kanako ficou surpresa, é claro.

**Kanako: **Ei, eu te conheço! Você é uma daquelas fugitivas da cadeia que apareceu na televisão!

**Nariko: **Infelizmente. Mas deixo bem claro que sou inocente.

**Keitarô: **Kanako, esta é Nariko Narusegawa, a irmã mais velha da Naru.

**Kanako: ***analizando-a de cima a baixo* Até que você e aquela mulher burra tem alguma semelhança. Só espero que seja apenas física. Desculpe ofender a sua irmã, mas não a suporto de jeito nenhum. Ela vive batendo no meu irmão até sem motivo.

**Nariko: **Eu sei como se sente. Também odeio a minha irmã. E ela merece o seu ódio depois do que ela me fez.

Com a cara confusa de Kanako, Nariko contou novamente sobre seu passado.

**Kanako: ***furiosa* Aquela desgraçada! Quando eu botar as mãos nela, ela vai ver só!

**Keitarô: **Não queremos violência por enquanto, Kanako, e sim a sua ajuda. Sabe a Tsuruko, irmã da Motoko? Ela é a melhor amiga de Nariko e também quer nos ajudar a provar a inocência de Nariko. Mas precisamos ir até Kyoto, e se Nariko sair na rua poderá ser reconhecida. Como você é uma mestra em disfarces, eu achei que talvez você poderia...

**Kanako: **... arrumar um disfarce para Nariko?

**Keitarô: **Sim. Pode nos ajudar com isso?

**Kanako: **Pra ver aquela mulher burra ter o que merece, eu faço qualquer coisa. Só que você vai ter que esperar do lado de fora do quarto até eu terminar de disfarçá-la, mano.

Keitarô concordou, antes de sair do quarto.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Enquanto Keitarô esperava do lado de fora, Kanako conversava com Nariko enquanto a ajudava com o disfarce.

**Kanako: **Há quanto tempo você conhece meu irmão?

**Nariko: **Desde minha fuga da cadeia, que já faz algum tempo. O conheci num bar e ele me ajudou a fugir da polícia depois de saber que sou inocente e não culpada.

**Kanako: **Gosta dele?

Nariko entendeu o sentido da pergunta e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de responder.

**Nariko: ***corada* Sim.

**Kanako: **Hum... isso é estranho.

**Nariko: ***surpresa* O que é estranho? Eu gostar do seu irmão?

**Kanako: **Não. Você admitir que gosta dele. Se fosse a sua irmã, ela negaria e, provavelmente, diria algo do tipo "por que eu ia gostar desse pervertido?".

**Nariko: **Eu não estou surpresa. Keitarô me disse que se declarou pra ela antes de ir para os Estados Unidos e, até agora, ela não respondeu.

**Kanako: **Olha, vou te contar uma coisa: não gosto de perder meu irmão pra outra garota. Mas, se eu tiver que vê-lo com outra, prefiro que seja você. Ou talvez a Shinobu ou a Mutsumi, mas a primeira é muito jovem e a segunda apoia que o Keitarô fique com a Naru. Pronto, terminei.

Depois de dizer isso, Kanako deixou Keitarô entrar e lhe mostrou sua "obra prima": havia cortado os cabelos de Nariko na altura do ombro, como ela usava quando era jovem, e os prendeu em dois rabos curtos, além de emprestar uma de suas roupas e um par de óculos-escuros.

**Kanako: **É um visual simples, mas dá pra irem até o trem pra Kyoto sem chamar a atenção da polícia. Podem ir tranquilos. *sorriso maroto* Eu tomo conta de tudo por aqui.

Keitarô retribuiu o sorriso maroto da irmã com outro, antes dele e Nariko se despedirem e saírem da pensão pela janela.

Depois que eles já estavam bem longe da pensão é que Kanako voltou para a cozinha, onde as garotas ainda estavam almoçando.

**Motoko: **Onde está o Urashima?

**Kanako: **Ele me chamou para me pedir que assumisse a pensão por uns dias, já que ele teve que fazer algo importante.

**Naru: ***desconfiada*Que "algo importante" é esse?

**Kanako: **Isso é assunto do meu irmão, ou seja, não é da sua conta.

Ao mesmo tempo, já no trem, Keitarô e Nariko estavam sentados um ao lado do outro. Nariko acabou adormecendo e, sem querer, encostou a cabeça no ombro de Keitarô.

**Keitarô: ***vermelho* Ahn... Nariko?

**Nariko: **Hummm...

Sem perceber, Nariko acabou agarrando o braço de Keitarô e este sentiu os peitos dela pressionados contra seu braço, o que o deixou mais vermelho ainda.

**Keitarô: **_Será que eu... estou mudando de opinião? Será que eu... estou me apaixonando por Nariko?_

Keitarô não sabia a resposta para essa pergunta, mas mesmo assim, beijou a testa de Nariko, o que a fez dar um sorriso leve. Um sorriso diferente dos que Naru dava, pois não eram destinados a outra pessoa.

Eram destinados a ele.

De repente, uma lembrança veio à sua cabeça. Na verdade, uma frase.

_Você prometeu que iria junto com ela para a Toudai, não que se casaria com ela e passaria o resto de seus dias com ela... Não confunda as coisas... poderá se arrepender no futuro..._

**Keitarô: ***confuso* _Que estranho! Lembro dessas palavras, mas... quem as disse para mim?_

**Nariko: ***despertando* Parece que chegamos.

Uma vez que chegaram à Kyoto, Keitarô e Nariko desceram do trem e foram para a escola Shinmei-Ryu. Como o ex-ronin já tinha ido lá antes, sabia onde ficava. No final, ambos foram recebidos por Tsuruko.

**Tsuruko: ***abraçando Nariko* Amiga, que bom saber que você está bem. *passando a mão no cabelo dela* Cortou o cabelo? Ficou legal!

**Keitarô: **Kanako ajudou com o disfarce pra podermos vir pra cá sem chamar a atenção. Acho que deu certo.

**Tsuruko: **Então Kanako sabe também? Isso facilita meu plano. Entrem. Vou servir um chá e explicar tudo.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Uma vez dentro da casa de Tsuruko, esta começou a explicar o plano.

**Tsuruko: **Filmadoras.

**Keitarô e Nariko: **Huh?

**Tsuruko: **Vocês conhecem aqueles reality shows da TV? Tudo que se passa neles não deixa de ser filmado. E o mesmo acontecerá na pensão Hinata se colocarmos filmadoras lá. Se Naru confessar o crime na frente das câmeras, será o bastante para provar que Nariko é inocente!

**Nariko: **É um bom plano! Desde que as garotas não saibam que têm câmeras na pensão...

Uma vez com o plano combinado, os três deram uma pausa para tomar o chá.

**Tsuruko: ***olhando de Keitarô para Nariko e vice-versa* _Muita coincidência se encontrarem depois de tanto tempo. Vamos ver se Nariko ainda se lembra da promessa._ Senhor Urashima, acho que deixei a torneira da cozinha aberta. Se importa de olhar pra mim?

**Keitarô: **Sem problema.

Keitarô foi e, quando voltou, estava prestes a entrar na sala, mas uma conversa entre Nariko e Tsuruko o impediu.

**Tsuruko: **Nunca esperei que você e Keitarô se reencontrassem depois de tanto tempo.

**Nariko: ***confusa* Do que está falando?

**Tsuruko: **Já se esqueceu da promessa de infância que fizeram?

**Keitarô: ***olhos arregalados* _Promessa? Ela está falando da promessa de irmos para a Toudai?_

**Nariko: **A única promessa de infância que eu me lembro foi uma de quando eu tinha 9 anos. Prometi para um amigo, dois anos mais novo, que iríamos nos casar quando ficássemos mais velhos. Está dizendo que eu fiz essa promessa com o Keitarô?

**Tsuruko: **Claro que foi! Eu estava lá, Nariko! Lembro do rosto e do nome completo do garoto pra quem você fez a promessa. E agora vocês dois estão aqui, juntos.

**Keitarô: ***forçando a memória* _Promessa de casamento? Eu não me lembro disso._

**Nariko: **É, talvez eu tenha prometido. Mas acho que não vou poder cumprir a promessa. Ele ama a minha irmã.

**Tsuruko: **Sua irmã não o merece, Nariko, especialmente depois do que ela fez com você.

**Nariko: **Mas e a promessa dele com a Naru?

**Tsuruko: **Ele já cumpriu a promessa com ela: foram juntos para a Toudai. Ele não prometeu mais nada pra ela.

Foi aí que Keitarô recordou quem tinha lhe dito aquelas palavras que havia se lembrado no trem.

* * *

><p>Pensão Hinata, 15 anos atrás. Duas crianças, que se tratavam de uma menina de 9 anos e um menino de 7 anos, brincavam no balanço. Eram Keitarô e Nariko crianças.<p>

**Nariko: **Ei Keitarô!

**Keitarô: **Oi?

**Nariko: **O que você acha de nós prometermos nos casar quando ficarmos adultos?

**Keitarô: **Mas eu já fiz essa promessa para a Naru!

**Nariko: **Você prometeu que iria junto com ela para a Toudai, não que se casaria com ela e passaria o resto de seus dias com ela. Não confunda as coisas, Keitarô, ou poderá se arrepender no futuro.

**Keitarô: **Nesse caso, eu prometo.

Os dois enlaçaram os mindinhos, antes de perderem o equilíbrio e caírem do balanço.

* * *

><p><strong>Keitarô: <strong>*chocado* _Nunca pensei que fiz uma promessa mais poderosa do que a promessa de ir à Toudai._

**Nariko: **É, eu sei que ele não prometeu se casar com ela. Mas acha que ele cumpriria a promessa? Ele nunca ia amar uma garota como eu.

**Tsuruko: **Nariko, você o ama de verdade? Ou é só por que todos os caras que você namorou usavam óculos?

**Nariko: **Não é só por causa dos óculos, eu o amo de verdade: ele é um cara simpático, agradável e fez tanta coisa por mim... Pena que nunca poderei dizer isso para ele.

**Tsuruko: ***sorriso maroto* Não precisa.

Nariko não entendeu, até Tsuruko abrir a porta e mostrar um Keitarô todo vermelho escondido atrás dela. Nariko acabou ficando tão vermelha quanto ele.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

**Nariko: ***chocada e vermelha* K-Keitarô? Há quanto tempo está aí?

**Keitarô: ***sem graça* B-bem, desde que Tsuruko falou "Nunca esperei que você e Keitarô se reencontrassem depois de tanto tempo.".

**Nariko: **_Então ele ouviu quando eu falei sobre a promessa. Será que ele ainda se lembra? _Ahn... Keitarô, por acaso você se lembra da promessa sobre o qual eu falava com Tsuruko?

**Keitarô: **Sim. Na verdade, faz pouco que eu consegui me lembrar. _Melhor não contar a ela que só lembrei hoje. _Aliás, quando você disse que me ama... é sério?

**Nariko: ***sorrindo* Claro que é. Eu te amo, Keitarô. E não nego isso de jeito nenhum.

Keitarô não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao ouvir isso.

**Nariko: **Agora, sobre a promessa, você vai cumprí-la?

**Keitarô: ***inseguro* Eu não sei. É meio repentino. E nem faz tanto tempo que a gente se conhece. Acha que, se nos casarmos, poderá dar certo?

**Nariko: **Bom, o divórcio resolve tudo se não der certo.

**Tsuruko: **E de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, Sr. Urashima: conheço a Nariko há muito tempo e sei que ela te faria mais feliz que a irmã dela. Aliás, eu posso casar vocês agora, no civil. Depois vocês decidem se querem uma festa.

**Keitarô: **Nesse caso, eu aceito. Arriscar não vai tirar pedaço, certo?

Chorando de alegria, Nariko pulou no pescoço de Keitarô e o beijou, do mesmo jeito que havia beijado naquele dia, no bar. A diferença é que desta vez teve sentimento, e Keitarô retribuiu o beijo na mesma intensidade de Nariko.

No final, Tsuruko realizou o casamento deles no civil e ambos trocaram as alianças, antes de voltarem para a pensão com o objetivo de instalarem as câmeras. Kanako não gostou muito de seu irmão ter se casado, mas se era pra perdê-lo, que fosse pra Nariko.

**Kanako: **Vamos instalar câmeras em todos os lugares da pensão? E qual é a minha participação nesse plano?

**Nariko: **Você quem vai monitorar as câmeras...

**Keitarô:** ...e registrará caso a Narusegawa fale alguma coisa sobre ser responsável pela morte de Nariko.

**Nariko: **Aliás, Kanako, Keitarô e eu vamos realizar uma cerimônia de casamento no estrangeiro. Gostaria de ir?

**Kanako: ***sorriso leve* Apesar de eu não ser a noiva, eu ficaria honrada. Desde que eu seja a madrinha de casamento do meu irmão, é claro.

**Nariko: **Nesse caso, vou chamar a Tsuruko pra ser minha madrinha.

**Keitarô: ***sério* Bom, agora que as câmeras estão instaladas, chegou a hora. Vou aproveitar que as meninas estão almoçando. Me espera do lado de fora da pensão, Nariko?

**Nariko: **Sem problema. Com meu novo visual, é quase impossível alguém me reconhecer.

Com essa resposta, Nariko saiu da pensão, enquanto Keitarô e Kanako iam para a cozinha.

**Kitsune: ***sorriso maroto* Aonde é que estavam? Fazendo "isso" e "aquilo"?

**Kanako: ***cortando-a* Me poupe de suas brincadeiras, Kitsune. O mano tem algo importante a dizer.

Com todas em silêncio, Keitarô pôde falar.

**Keitarô: **Estou abrindo mão de meu cargo de gerente. A partir de hoje, Kanako gerenciará a pensão Hinata.

**Naru: ***indignada* COMO É? VAI DEIXAR O CARGO ASSIM, DO NADA?

**Motoko: **DEVE ESTAR APRONTANDO COISAS PERVERTIDAS DE NOVO!

**Keitarô: ***veia na testa* Eu tenho meus motivos para sair, tá legal? E, se for pra eu fazer coisas pervertidas, prefiro fazê-las com minha mulher. *estendendo a mão* É por ISSO que estou deixando a pensão.

As garotas notaram uma aliança na mão de Keitarô, coisa que deixou Naru ainda mais zangada.

**Naru: **QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ ANDA ME TRAINDO PELAS COSTAS? E A NOSSA PROMESSA, SEU BASTARDO?

**Keitarô: **Em primeiro lugar, DESLIGA ESSA BUZINA QUE NINGUÉM AQUI É SURDO!

Assustada com o grito de Keitarô, Naru preferiu ficar calada.

**Keitarô: **Em segundo lugar, eu não te traí. Nós não temos nada e NUNCA tivemos nada. Eu me declarei e você não respondeu. Achou que eu ia te esperar pra sempre, Narusegawa? Pois se enganou.

Naru ia dizer algo, mas o olhar fulminante de Kanako a fez ficar quieta.

**Keitarô: **E em terceiro lugar, eu já cumpri a nossa promessa: fomos juntos para a Toudai. Nós não prometemos nos casar, eu prometi isso para minha atual esposa. Agora, se não se importam, vou sair daqui e ficar com ela.

Keitarô deu as costas e saiu dali.

**Naru: **VOLTE AQUI, SEU PERVERTIDO!

**Motoko: **URASHIMA, COMO OUSA FAZER ISSO COM NARU?

Entretanto, elas não o alcançaram, pois Kanako ficou na frente e as impediu de sair da cozinha.

**Kanako: **Se forem atrás do meu irmão, não só serão expulsas da pensão como também irão apanhar tanto que até suas famílias vão sentir.

Foi o bastante para fazer Naru e Motoko recuar, ao mesmo tempo que Keitarô se encontrava com Nariko do lado de fora e iam pra longe dali.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Depois que Keitarô e Nariko deixaram a pensão, realizaram uma cerimônia no estrangeiro, em que Kanako e Tsuruko foram convidadas para serem madrinhas, é claro. Logo depois, partiram em lua-de-mel.

Keitarô sabia que as meninas poderiam encontrá-lo usando o rastreador de Kaolla, então fez questão de que o rastreador não o detectasse, usando um tipo de "antirrastreador" criado por um amigo de Nariko que adorava robótica.

Por falar em Nariko, esta acabou ficando grávida e acabou tendo o filho durante a lua-de-mel, que era de um ano. No final dela foi que Keitarô e Nariko receberam notícias de Kanako.

**Kanako: **Desculpem a demora, mas finalmente as câmeras registraram Naru confessando a verdade. Será que dá pra gente de encontrar na casa de chá da tia Haruka?

**Keitarô: **Claro, Kanako! A gente chega amanhã a tarde.

Dito e feito. No dia seguinte, à tarde, Keitarô e Nariko voltaram de sua lua-de-mel, com a ruiva carregando Makoto, o filho do casal, que tinha os cabelos ruivos da mãe e os olhos castanhos do pai. Como combinado, se encontraram com Kanako na casa de chá. Haruka, que já sabia da verdade através de Kanako, ficou cuidando de Makoto enquanto Keitarô, Nariko e Kanako conversavam.

Kanako mostrou para o casal uma gravação das câmeras de segurança, com a prova que eles esperavam.

**Kanako: **Quando coloquei uma foto da Nariko adolescente sobre o sofá da sala, Naru e Kitsune acabaram encontrando e, no final, a primeira confessou tudo para Kitsune. Parece que ela não sabia de nada.

**Nariko: ***séria* Ela realmente não sabia. Naru não contou que era responsável pela minha prisão pra ninguém. Ver minha foto deve ter dado a ela vontade de desabafar.

**Keitarô: **E o seu desabafo será prova o bastante para limpar o nome de Nariko. Kanako, você é genial!

**Kanako: ***sem graça* Não foi nada. *séria* Mas o importante agora é colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Vou mandar esse vídeo para a polícia. Esperam aqui?

**Nariko: **Sim. Boa sorte, Kanako.

Kanako saiu dali, ao mesmo tempo que Keitarô e Nariko levantavam do balcão e saíam da casa de chá.

**Nariko: ***olhando para a pensão, séria* Bem, finalmente chegou a hora de encarar meu passado.

Algum tempo depois, Kanako chegou com a polícia, que já sabia de tudo e, por isso, não colocaram algemas em Nariko assim que a viram. Com isso, agora era só entrar na pensão Hinata e prender a verdadeira responsável.

Uma vez dentro do quarto do gerente, Kanako pegou o microfone do auto-falante.

**Kanako: **Atenção, todas as moradoras, uma reunião de emergência está sendo pedida no hall de entrada.

Após anunciar isso, Kanako voltou para o hall de entrada, instantes antes das garotas aparecerem.

**Kitsune: ***confusa* O que está acontecendo? Por que todos esses policiais estão aqui? E Keitarô?

**Naru: **Na-Nariko?

**Nariko: ***tirando os óculos-escuros* Olá irmãzinha, se é que posso te considerar minha irmã depois do que fez.

Ao notar Makoto no colo de Keitarô, e o fato de Nariko estar segurando o braço do Urashima, é que Naru entendeu tudo.

**Naru: **SEU BASTARDO! VOCÊ SE CASOU COM A MINHA IRMÃ?

**Keitarô: **Sim, me casei. E se tiver algo contra, diga antes que os policiais te levem.

Ninguém entendeu a frase de Keitarô, até um dos policiais algemar Naru.

**Motoko: ***indignada* Ei, o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo, algemando Naru sem motivo?

**Policial 1: **Nós temos um motivo, e dos grandes.

**Policial 2: **Naru Narusegawa, está presa por cometer roubo de joias preciosas e colocar a culpa em Nariko Narusegawa, mandando-a para a cadeia por 5 anos.

**Naru: **ISSO É MENTIRA! VOCÊS NÃO TEM PROVAS!

**Kanako: **Ah, eles têm sim. *apontando a câmera do hall* Câmeras foram instaladas na pensão toda, e a câmera da sala filmou sua conversa com Kitsune, onde você revelou que armou pra Nariko ser presa.

As meninas, com exceção de Kitsune, ficaram chocadas ao ouvirem o crime de Naru. Nunca esperaram que ela fosse capaz de armar pra sua própria irmã ser presa.

**Shinobu: ***indignada* Eu não acredito que você fez isso, e com a própria irmã!

**Mutsumi: ***igualmente indignada* Isso é horrível até mesmo pra mim! Olhando agora, fico feliz que o Keitarô não tenha ficado contigo.

**Keitarô: **Podem levá-la, rapazes.

Os policiais arrastaram Naru dali, que tentava socá-los e se soltar, mas por incrível que pareça, os policiais eram muito mais fortes.

**Naru: **VOCÊS VÃO ME PAGAR POR ISSO!


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Epílogo.**

Naru passou por julgamento e acabou pegando 10 anos de cadeia, 4 a mais que sua irmã. Para a segurança dos outros presos, os policiais colocaram a ruiva numa cela individual, para que não inventasse de socar alguém por "bancar o pervertido".

10 dias depois de sua prisão, Naru recebeu a visita de Nariko. Claro que havia um vidro entre as duas, para não haver enforcamento ou algo pior.

**Naru: **O QUE VOCÊ QUER AQUI? JÁ NÃO ARRUINOU MINHA VIDA O BASTANTE?

**Nariko: **Eu não arruinei sua vida. Você a arruinou sozinha. *olhar zangado* Achou mesmo que, depois de ter armado pra mim e me feito passar 5 anos na cadeia, eu não ia dar o troco? Que os policiais não descobririam? Pois se enganou, "maninha". Keitarô me ajudou desde o começo, me escondendo na pensão e me ajudando eu limpar meu nome. E, se não fosse presa pelo que fez pra mim, seria presa por ter abusado e surrado Keitarô.

**Naru: **SE VOCÊ NÃO FOSSE MINHA RIVAL PELA ATENÇÃO DOS GAROTOS, ISSO NÃO TERIA ACONTECIDO! A CULPA É TODA SUA!

**Nariko: **VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE NÃO É! *respirando fundo* Você sempre foi muito competitiva, e se as coisas não saíam do jeito que você queria, dava um jeito de tirar o responsável do caminho, não importa de que jeito. Foi isso que você fez comigo, e só porque a atenção dos garotos não era toda pra você. Vê se acorda, Naru! O mundo não gira em torno de você! E espero sinceramente que a vida na cadeia te mostre isso. Por que, caso não mostre, nada mais mostrará. Nem mesmo a morte.

**Policial: **Sra. Urashima, a hora de visita já terminou.

Com isso, Nariko olhou para sua irmã pela última vez.

**Nariko: **Nos vemos daqui a 10 anos, Naru. Isso se sobreviver.

Com isso, Nariko foi embora. Embora sua irmã corresse risco de vida na cadeia, não se sentia culpada. Cada um colhe o que planta, e Nariko saboreou cada garfada.

FIM!


End file.
